Truth or Dare Confessions
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Draco and the rest of the Eighth Years play a game of Truth or Dare. What happens when the Head Girl finds them and hears his confession of love? How will she react to the news? Written for the Strictly Dramione Secret Santa 2017.


**Hello. Lovelies! Here is a little Christmas one-shot I wrote for the Strictly Dramione group on facebook. I hope you enjoy it and as always love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Thank you LaBelladoneX for being just the Beta I needed!**

 **I only own my imagination and my muse**

 **Truth or Dare Confessions**

* * *

Hermione exited the common room to do her rounds as she spotted Draco further down the hallway, about to disappear around the corner. "Draco, where-" She was cut off as he walked away from her in a hurry.

Draco had to get away from her; she would surely make them all head back. He made it to the Astronomy Tower before Hermione could catch him and sighed with relief. "Okay guys, I lost the head girl. Where were we before I had to leave?"

"You mean you lost your girlfriend." Blaise grinned and took a chug of his firewhisky; he knew Draco had a crush on Hermione Granger. He had a plan to get Draco to admit his feelings once they got caught. His bet with Ginny was on the line. "Here, have a drink, mate."

"She isn't my girlfriend. We are just friends. I told you to leave it, alright?" Draco glared at Blaise and sat in the chair next to him. "What's in this drink?" He examined the colour. It seemed safe.

Theo smirked as he noticed Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and Neville glare at him to keep quiet. "It is just firewhisky, Draco. we are getting pissed, so the game is more fun." He downed his drink and poured another.

Draco looked at the drink one more time before downing his own and watching it refill. "Why is my cup the only self-filling one?" He looked at the group of friends and narrowed his eyes, "I trust none of you, by the way, especially you Slytherins."

"I wonder if he will notice; it does taste quite disgusting," Pansy whispered to Theo, unsure if tricking Draco would turn out to be a good idea or not.

Not long after, the group were stuck in a game of Truth or Dare. At Draco's go, he slurred his reply, swirling the liquid around his glass. "Truth," Draco smirked and finished off his drink, amused as he watched the glass refill.

Ginny grinned as she thought of the perfect question to ask Draco, she noticed Hermione had opened the door, freezing on the spot. "Why do you like Hermione Granger?"

Draco looked in thought before a smile graced his lips, "Well, first off, I do not _like_ her, I love her." His gaze seemed unfocused as he continued, "The way her curls bounce when she walks to the way her arse looks in those skirts. Hermione was the first one to befriend me out of the other eighth years, that meant a lot." He covered his mouth, and pink filled his already flushed cheeks. "What the bloody hell did you put in my drink?"

Blaise smirked and tipped back his drink, "Veritaserum, mate. Someone had to get you to confess how you really felt." He didn't care one bit if Draco was mad at him. "Hey Granger, when did you get here?"

Draco's head spun around fast enough to give him whiplash, and he groaned, "Please tell me you didn't hear any of that."

Hermione's cheeks flushed as she ignored his question, "Everyone back to your common room, I would hate to give you all detention right before Yule." She watched as everyone slowly left the Astronomy Tower, making sure to avoid eye contact with Draco.

As soon as the door shut, she leant her back against it and slid to a sitting position. "Great, not what I needed to hear right now." She waited a few minutes to make sure everyone had left before standing up and finishing her rounds.

* * *

Two days had passed, and Draco had avoided Hermione at all costs. This was hard due to the fact they had all the same classes, so he chose to fake a headache the day before and stay in the dungeons. Draco was walking back towards the dungeons when he saw Blaise stopping in from of him, "What do you want, Zabini?"

"Are you still pissed about what we did to you? We were only trying to help you out." Blaise snickered as Draco glared at him.

"I didn't want anyone to know what I was feeling, especially when she will never return the feelings." Draco leant against the wall, "I can't stand looking at her in class, knowing she heard me."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You are only making it worse, Draco. Talk to her and see what she has to say. I saw her in the heads' common room the other night looking confused. We are all friends; you will only push her away if you continue to avoid her."

Draco shook his head before pushing off of the wall and narrowing his eyes at Blaise. "Alright! I get it! You see her every day because you are Head Boy. I'll talk to her before break." He crossed his arms annoyed.

"Well, that is only two days away, get your shite together if you don't want to fuck it up." Blaise turned away and walked towards the grounds.

"Fuck, it is only two days away." Draco ran his hand through his hair. He had to give her the present he had bought before they left for break. He went back to his room to grab the box.

Hermione was sitting by the lake when Blaise spotted her, "Granger, what are you doing out here?" He sat next to her and smirked.

"Oh just thinking. Did you expect us returning eighth years to become friends?" Hermione watched as something moved under the lake, making waves.

"Well, without Potter's and Weasley's biased opinions, you were able to see we Slytherins are not all that bad." Blaise grinned and pushed her shoulder, "What is bothering you? Is it what Draco said?"

The look on Hermione's face said it all as she found a blade of grass suddenly interesting. "I just wasn't expecting it; I know we are friends, but I never thought." She closed her eyes remembering the look of bliss on his face when he said he loved her. "It only makes it harder for me now."

Blaise looked at her curiously, "Harder for you how?" He was intrigued now and wondered if she did like Draco back.

They both looked up as snow began to fall, Blaise offered his robe to Hermione. "Thank you, Blaise. It's just I have a crush on Draco. I know it's silly but, for some reason, I can't get him out of my head."

"Maybe you should talk to him; I'm tired of seeing him mope since you found out." Blaise smirked and stood up, "You can wear that while you are out here, just drop it in the common room for me." He walked back towards the castle.

Draco watched from the Astronomy Tower, glaring at the Head Boy as he said goodbye to her by the lake. He had left the present for Hermione sitting on her desk and asked her to meet him in the tower. When Hermione walked back towards the castle ten minutes later, he turned towards the door and waited.

Hermione entered the heads common room and spotted a present on the table, she read the tag and smiled. "To Hermione from your Secret Santa." Opening the present, she gasped at what was inside. Inside the wrappings was a neatly written note with a key attached. The note read:

 _Meet me at the Astronomy Tower as soon as you read this; this key opens your present as soon as you arrive._

 _Your Secret Santa_

Hermione picked up the small key and hurried out of the common room. She hoped whoever sent this was still waiting for her. When she arrived at the stairs, she noticed it was locked and frowned until Hermione remembered the key. As she used the key to unlock the door, her heart started to race.

Draco paced the room waiting for Hermione to come. His nerves were wavering, and he knew if she didn't arrive soon, he would just leave. As the sound of footsteps filled the stairwell, he gulped and wiped his palms on his trousers.

"Draco," Hermione said quietly as she noticed him standing in the room. "W-What are you doing here?" She stammered as he walked to the window and looked over the grounds.

"I need to talk to you about the other night." He continued looking outside, afraid the little bit of courage he had would be gone when he turned to her. "Everything you heard was true, I have been in love with you all year."

Hermione stood frozen in her spot, "You are lying to me, you only see me as a friend." Her heart was slamming against her ribs as she watched him turn around slowly. He looked tense with a flicker of that Malfoy confidence.

"When I saw you in Madam Malkins, sixth year, everything changed. I wanted to know you, for you to know me. I wanted to tell you all my secrets, but instead, you became my biggest secret of all." Draco sighed as she stayed quiet, his heart betraying him as he confessed his feelings.

She walked closer to him and smiled shyly, "Draco, secrets aren't good to keep." Hermione reached for his hands and smirked, "I have never seen you so nervous before. Did you mean it?"

Draco tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and smiled, "Every word, but I wanted you to find out differently. I wanted you to fall for me too."

"Who says I didn't already have a crush on you. I would like to see where it goes from here." Hermione grinned before placing a kiss on his cheek and making him blush.

"So what do you say, Granger, do you want to be my girlfriend and accept your Christmas present?" Draco smirked and kissed her as she nodded her head. The kiss sent electricity between them and the deeper it went, the more they craved each other. There was a knock on the door as they pulled apart, their foreheads touching.

Blaise and Theo entered with a bottle of firewhisky before conjuring up two chairs for them to sit in. "So from the looks of it you both finally let each other know how you feel. Thanks for letting me win the bet, mate." He grinned before pouring the four of them a glass. "Here is to new beginnings in the new year. Don't fuck it up, mate. I have to share a common room with her when we return."

Draco pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her softly, "Trust me, Blaise, I don't plan to. You need to visit me at the manor; my mum will be excited I finally told you."

Hermione smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "Of course I will, we are dating now after all."

They all laughed as Draco grinned and they sipped their drinks, "Happy Christmas!" They cheered as they enjoyed their last night before break and were joined by the rest of their friends.


End file.
